


I Want You To Know

by Naruhinaismyotp



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruhinaismyotp/pseuds/Naruhinaismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew each other since forever, she confessed her love 2 years ago, they became roommates a year ago, but no they aren't together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You To Know

She confessed her love 2 years ago and they became roommates a year later but no, they're not together.  
The Konoha 12 had been together in Highschool and fate had brought them together in University as well.  
She confessed her love to him in the first year of university life. He on the other hand didn't have the same feelings for her  
"I-I.. I really l-like you Naruto-kun. Back in high-school, I had admired you and you were the reason i kept pushing myself trying to improve, trying my best, giving my all and never giving up. At first, i was only inspired and only admired but when i got to know you, i started liking you. The thought of me next to you made me happy and i started to l-love you. I understand if you don't feel the s-same."  
He was speechless and just stared at her for a very very long time.  
"I'm..I.. Well.. Thankyou.."  
"T-Thankyou?"  
"Uhh.. I mean.. Thankyou for those words. No one has ever said something so nice to me. You're the first.. Honest.."  
Another pregnant pause.  
"I-I'll be g-going then Naruto-kun. S-Sorry for taking your time-"  
"No Hinata.. I'm sorry, I truly am.. I just.. don't think I can be in a relationship right now yah know with Sakura just getting into a relationship with her life-long crush and I'm trying to get over my feelings for her.. It won't be fair to you.."  
"I-I understand.. Anyway thankyou for your time. Good night!"  
And she took off. She ran as fast as her feet could take her not caring who saw her or who she accidentally hit. She stopped when water touched her feet. She had run all the way to the beach, her sanctuary. Anytime she was sad or frustated she'd always come to the beach no matter what time or weather. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore always soothed her, bringing her peace. Tears were running down her face and it was midnight. The moon high up in the sky shining on her as her tears dropped into the water mixing with the waves. A few moments later her phone vibrated in her pocket.   
"Yeah Kiba?"  
"Hinata?! Where the fuck are you? It's past 12 and you're nowhere to be found. I've been calling you since the past hour and you pick up now?"  
"I-I'm at the beach.."  
"Beach? How'd you get there? Your car's still here."  
"I came here on foot.."  
"ON FOOT?!?ARE YOU CRAZY?!?"  
"I'll take a cab back-"  
"Don't you dare! You know the rumor's going on, you're at your usual spot right? I'm coming to pick you up."  
"You don't have to-"  
"Shutup.. Just stay there and don't talk to anyone. Call Shino if something happens."  
"..."  
"Okay?"  
"Alright."  
"Good. Gimme 15 minutes."  
Kiba, Shino and Hinata were roommates and siblings with completely different set of parents. They had been together since childhood. Going to the same school, same highschool and now university, one would expect them to be close. And now the three were roommates, well apartmentmates. The 3 had separate individual rooms so privacy was ensured.   
Kiba arrived 10 minutes later not caring if he was speeding or not.   
"Here." He said handing Hinata her sweater and turning his car's heater to max as she sat in.   
"I knew you wouldn't be carrying your sweater. What happened? Have you been crying?.. Hinata?"  
"I'm sorry Kiba.. I just don't feel like talking right now."  
He didn't look away from her and raised his eyebrow at her statement.  
"I promise i'll tell you everything when we get home. I don't wanna repeat myself to Shino."  
"Okay.. I'll take that."  
The drive was silent, awkward.. what not?  
As soon as they reached their apartment Hinata went into her room, changed into her pajamas and jumped into her bed with arms spread out.  
Knock knock.  
"Hinata? You awake?" Came the muffled voice of her other brother Shino.  
"No."  
"Okay." They barged in her room. Didn't she lock her door?   
"What happened? Why were you being stupid again."  
Akamaru, Kiba's best friend and dog winced.  
The last she went to the beach this late she suffered from Pneumonia. It was a very cold night.  
"..."  
"Hinata please tell us what happened. We're very worried and if you don't tell us we'll have to get Neji. He's the only one who can get you to talk."  
"Please don't. I'll tell you. I promised, didn't I?"  
"Yeah so start talking!" blurted Kiba.   
"Woof!" barked Akamaru.  
"Well.. You know how I had a crush on Naruto right?"  
"So you confessed and he rejected you. That insensitive jerk! I'm gonna-"  
"It's not like that Kiba. He wasn't insensitive at all. If he doesn't feel the way I do then.. It's not his fault." Tears started rolling down her face again.  
"Then why are you crying for him? He's not worth your time and tears. If he doesn't feel the same way, screw him. Any guy would be lucky to have you."  
"Thankyou Kiba."  
"You shouldn't waste your time now Hinata. Why you ask? Because you tried and now you should focus on yourself, your studies and your future. A great man will come your way and you're a heartbreak closer to him now."  
"Thankyou Shino."  
As she wiped her tears a smile crossed her lips  
"You guys are the best. What would I do without you?"  
"I don't know but clearly we're here and we're here because we love you silly." Kiba said as he shook Hinata's head with his hand.   
"Now get some sleep. We've got mid-terms coming next week and we need to put our all in it. Got it?"  
"Got it! Thankyou once again."  
"Non-sense! That's what we're here for."   
That night Hinata had slept comfortably, even though her heart was broken she now focused on what she came to this university for and her best friends would help her with that.

Weeks went by, then months, then a year but Naruto and Hinata still couldn't forget that night. Kiba and Shino always helped Hinata avoid Naruto even though they were all good friends, Hinata always came first. She was their little sister. Kiba and Shino were still good friends with Naruto being classmates and all but only because they promised Hinata that they wouldn't let her come in between their friendship.  
Hinata decided it was best to stay away from Naruto, that way she could concentrate on her studies and not get her heart broken everytime they had to talk.   
When their first year had ended, things took quite a drastic turn of events.   
Kiba had to move in with his sister since she just got employed in the same city her brother was studying in and since she herself couldn't afford an apartment alone, she asked Kiba to help her out, so he shifted in with her.   
Leaving Shino and Hinata alone but that wasn't too long. The apartment they owned was quite big and thus a greater rent so the rent was a burden on both of them. Even though Hinata belonged to a rich family, the Hyuga's she took it upon herself to pay for everything. She had taken internship in an interior designing company since art was her forte although her major was bussiness. But an internship can only pay so much.   
So they decided to bring in a third roommate.   
A month had gone by and they couldn't find a suitable roommate because fate had something else in store.   
In that period of one month, Sasuke who was Naruto's roommate had decided to move in with his girlfriend Sakura. Naruto couldn't be happier for them but he now had to find either a new roommate or a new home.   
When he heard Shino and Hinata needing a roommate he jumped at the opportunity. Maybe we should listen to Naruto's side of the story as well.   
He was still in shock when she ran away. His body wanted to go after her, wanted to hug her but his mind wouldn't let him. He was never told he was loved. No one had ever told him that they loved him. He was very young when his parents died and his Godparents took him in. Jiraya and Tsunade loved him and he knew that but they never showed him any sort of affection. They had never said they loved him. Heck, they never said they loved each other. He wanted to be loved, but like he said to her, it wouldn't be fair to Hinata and she deserved so much love. She deserved someone who loved her wholly and he didn't know if he could give that to her. He didn't want to give her high hopes and he thought that a little heartbreak would be easy to get over. But when he thought that he didn't know that he'd be suffering a greater heartbreak than she did. When she started avoiding him, he felt weird. He was used to attention and this felt so wrong. Kiba and Shino were rude at first but misunderstandings were forgotten and they were back to normal. But Hinata, she only seemed to distance herself from him. He was annoyed and wanted her attention so bad. He missed her, he missed how he could go over to her for anything, he could tell her of all his problems and she would always listen and he never feared of being judged by her. He was sad and broken and he thought that maybe she felt the same way but was too afraid to talk to him about it. Yeah that must be it. But everytime he wanted to talk to her, she disappeared. And it seemed that Kiba and Shino were the cause. He talked to Sasuke about it but he didn't have any good advice. "Maybe she got over you and realized the big loser that you are." Yeah, that really helped. A part of him didn't want to believe him but a part of him did. He always knew that he wasn't good enough for her and maybe she realized that and she was moving on. He decided to help her cause. He would stay away from her. He would spare her the heartbreak even if he meant his was shattering. But the heart can only take so much. When he heard Hinata and Shino needed a roommate he had decided that he would win her back. Maybe not in the way that she would love him again but maybe they could go back to being friends. He had missed Hinata so much and he had enough. 

Shino and Hinata were surprised at first when Naruto told them of him looking for a new home. Shino didn't approve of it at first but when no other candidate was to be found, they had no other choice. Hinata didn't want Naruto back in her life but a part of her missed him so bad.   
Ding dong.  
"Hinata! Do you mind getting the door, i'm busy."  
"Not at all Shino i'll get it."  
She opened the door and the sight left her breathless. Blue cerulean eyes sparking in the sunlight and his wide smile that could make any heart melt.   
"N-Naruto? W-What're you doing here?"   
"U-uh.. Hi Hinata.. Umm i heard that you guys were looking for a roommate. So where can I sign up?"  
She was still in shock.   
"Hinata who's at the door? Oh hey Naruto. What brings you here?"  
"Hi Shino. I was hoping to apply to be your roommate." He was invited in and he told them about Sasuke leaving and how he was in desperate need.   
He was given time of 2 days before they could decide on their answer.   
"I don't think that's a great idea Hinata."  
"Why not?"  
"Because..You know why not Hinata."  
"That was way back Shino. I've moved on and so has he. I think it'll work out."   
"Really?"  
"Yes Shino. The guy's in need and we can't hold grudges anymore. We've matured and moved on. It's been a year. I mean how much more time could i possibly need?"  
"I guess you're right Hinata but we'll have to consult with Kiba because he's gonna be tought to convince."  
They decided to take Kiba's opinion in this matter. He was their ex-roommate after all.   
"Nope, not at all! Are you guys crazy? Hinata are you crazy?"  
The three had gathered for lunch at a local deli.  
"Kiba i swear i won't be uncomfortable around him. He's your friend right, meaning he's a good guy and not annoying like the other candidates who had obsessions with punk rock, metal and what not and were just down right crazy!!!!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes!!! I'm sure. And if there's any problem, any problem at all i'll tell you guys, okay?"  
"Fine. But i swear if he causes you trouble e-"  
"He won't. Don't worry. I'll make sure of it." Shino spoke up.  
"Then it's decided. Naruto moves in tommorrow. Hm?"  
"Yeah i guess." Kiba said.  
"Yeah." Agreed Shino.  
"Good. Can we order Cinnamon rolls for desert?"  
"We always get that Hinata!" barked Kiba  
"But i want Cinnamon rolls." winced Hinata.  
"Not with your puppy dog eyes again!" cried Kiba.  
"I want Cinnamon rolls too."   
"You too Shino? Fine, Fine! Majority is authority anyway."  
"Yay!!" Hinata did her little happy dance.

Hinata was up all night thinking on how she's gonna survive him staying there. Despite what she said to Kiba and Shino. She hadn't moved on. She still loved him. After all this time. She still wanted him. A part of her was saying no but a greater part of her wanted it so bad. When she saw those eyes, when she saw him in need, she couldn't help herself. She melted and like him, jumped at the opportunity. She had to keep her feelings in control. They were going to be roommates now and any little thing could bring great complications in their life.   
The first few days were alright. Naruto had moved in comfortably. Nothing was awkward so far and the future seemed okay. They used to interact but just like how complete strangers would.  
A week later Shino went to his class, Hinata and Naruto were left alone at the apartment, they had no classes that day.   
Hinata had decided to spend her day locked in her room.  
Knock knock.  
Hinata was in her room studying.  
She debated on wether to pretend sleeping or should she anwer the door.  
Another knock.  
It'll be rude "What is it?"  
"Hey Hinata, umm are you busy?"  
"N-No, why?"  
"I'm really confused in the kitchen. I just came back from grocery shopping and i don't know what stuff to put where. Could you come out and help?"  
"Give me a minute."  
She threw on her long purple silk night robe since she was still in her shorts and tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun with loose strands on the sides of her face.  
She opened her door and came out. Naruto had turned to look away from her witha blush appearing on his face. She looked so cute.   
She walked over to the kitchen. She started telling him how bread and dried stuff went into the left upper cabinet. Teas and Coffe went into the lower cabinet. Flour and rice into the right lower cabinet and spices in the upper. She was almost done when Naruto took out an instant Ramen cup and Hinata thought that maybe he could put that in a cabinet which was empty on the upper far left. She went to open it.  
"No don't!"  
But it was too late. Atleast 20 Ramen cups and packets fell on her and she fell back down from the surprise.  
"Oh My God! Hinata! You okay?"  
He extended his hand out to help her up but she got up on her own. "Yeah i'm fine. I'm guessing you already know where to put that cup now."  
"Yeeaah.. I had alot back at my old place and i couldn't just throw away good ramen, so brought them here.. Do you mind?" His hand reached the back of his head.   
"Not at all. But why did you bring another Ramen cup?"  
"Oh this is a new flavor and i wanted to try it... Just like the other 20." A sweat dropped at Naruto's temple.  
Hinata giggled. And he looked back up. She looked so beautiful laughing like that.   
"Uhh..you okay Naruto?"  
"Huh..what? Yeah yeah i'm fine." He smiled with all his teeth. Was he staring at her for too long? When did she stop laughing? And in that awkward silence moment Naruto's stomach growled. "Those Ramen cups will fill you up in no time but you get hungry within an hour. When did you have it Naruto?"  
"Uhh.. 3 hours ago."  
"I see. Well it's almost lunchtime anyway so why don't i prepare lunch for us?"  
"That sounds like a good idea."  
"Okay. Why don't you go fresh up. How does Mac n Cheese sound?"  
"Great!!! I'd love that."   
"Okay." Hinata smiled genuinely.   
She was so proud of herself she mentally patted herself on the back. She was handling things pretty easily. 

In 30 mins lunch was ready. Naruto had to admit Hinata was a great cook. He had never tasted such a delicious Man n Cheese before. But they ate in silence. Just the sound of forks and spoons clattering with the plates. After they were done Naruto washed the dishes as Hinata cleaned the mess on the table and counter. They had spoken nothing then.   
"Lunch was great Hinata! Thankyou!"  
Naruto finally broke the silence.   
"Oh umm.. You're welcome. Glad you liked it it."  
Silence again.   
After Naruto was done with the dishes he broke the silence again. Hinata was about to head into her room. Turning the water off he started, "Listen Hinata... Back then.. Back when you confessed a year ago, I-"  
"I'm sorry Naruto. I really don't want to talk about it. It's way in the past and i've moved on.(not really)and i want you to forget it too. Please?"  
There was another silence.  
After too long Hinata looked back and into Naruto's eyes he finally spoke up. "Yeah no, i completely understand. It was stupid of me to bring it up. Sorry."  
"It's okay. Thankyou." She smiled as she turned to go into her room.   
It was the same smile. The same smile that broke his heart when she ran away that night.  
She silently cried herself to sleep. She wokeup to the sounds of tires screeching, metal crashing and a very loud "FUCK YEAH!!!"  
She wrapped her blanket around herself 'why is it so cold?'and came out of her room to see Shino and Naruto playing GTA V.  
"You woke Hinata up." Shina said with his stoic sexpression.  
"Sorry.. I'm so sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to." Naruto jumped up and said as he scratched the back of his head.  
"Uhh no it's fine. When did you come back Shino?"  
"I came at around 4. You were sleeping but i found the mac n cheese you made on the counter so i ate that. We've been playing for a while now. How come you didn't wake up sooner. I know you're not a deep sleeper."  
"Umm.. I don't know i hadn't slept well last night and i felt very cold after lunch so i wrapped myself in my blanket and i don't know when i fell asleep."  
"Uhh.. Hinata you feeling okay? You don't look so good." Naruto asked with concern.  
"I just feel very cold and my throat hurts."  
"I'll take you to the doctor Hinata. Come." Shino got up taking the keys to his car.  
"No it's fine. It's not that bad. I'll take medicine and it'll be fine." She started to walk to the kitchen when the world started moving and she started to fall to her knees. A pair of strong arms caught her before she could hit the ground. Naruto moved fast. He picked her up bridal style and her blanket fell to the ground. He took her to her room and placed her on the bed. Shino followed them as he picked her blanket and spread it out on Hinata.   
"I'll call Tsunade. She gets off from work in 5 mins and she'll be here in no time." Naruto went out of his room to call the doctor.   
"She's burning up. Please be here. Please?" Naruto was talking to Tsunade on the phone.   
"Thankyou soo much Granny. I promise i'll make it up to you!"  
"Everything okay?" Shino followed him.  
"Yeah she was on her way her home and was very close but i begged her to come. She'll be here in 10 minutes. How's she doing?"  
"She's in bed. I gave her my blanket too. She feels very cold. And yeah she's burning up bad."  
"Shit! She was fine in the morning! Let's cool her down."  
The boys got wet cloths and placed them on her forehead and feet.   
Tsunade examined her. Throat infection, nothing too serious. Antibiotic therapy, some anti-pyretics, pain reliefs. Warm food, nothing cold or sour.   
She stayed at home the next day with Shino taking care of her. And the day after Naruto taking charge. Hinata felt so warm and at home with him. With him bringing soup for her and making her laugh to cheer her up and checking up on her every now and then if she needed anything. It's funny how she never moved on from her feelings but always burried them way down in her heart. They'd become good friends now but everytime he'd tried to move closer she'd move further back. He respected her for that. The 3 roommates were best friends now and were living happily together.   
Finally spring break was here. Shino had went back to his family in another city. Naruto and Hinata stayed back with him no one to go to and Hinata because she didn't feel comfortable with her strict dad and a strict household.   
It was a lazy Saturday. Naruto was out for most of the day and came back after sundown. She was lazily watching youtube videos all day. She was about to get up and greet him but her phone rang. It was Ino, her girlfriend and classmate. "Hi Ino. Whatsup?"  
"Hey there lovely! The girls are all getting together to go to a club and you have to join us!"  
"Umm.. I'm not so sure-"  
"Nonsense!!!! You've got 1 hour to get ready! I'll be picking you up and we'll go to the club together. I will not have no for an answer! Atleast clubbing is better than watching cat videos all day."  
Hinata blushed. She was embarrassed cause it was truth. "Fine i'll be ready."  
She got up and threw on her dark purple sparkly halter neck sleeveless top with white skin-tight jeans. She wore multiple bracelets and rings. A long single pendant necklace with a gorgeous opal tear drop. She straightened her hair. Applied evening look makeup. If she's going out, she might as well dress to impress. And dark purple heels to finish off her look.   
She looked at herself in the mirror. 'Good enough.'   
Ding.  
'I'll be there in 5 mins and i'm thirsty i'll be coming in.'  
She threw her phone in her pocket and walked out of her room. Naruto sat on the couch watching Netflix and as soon as Hinata came into view he was dumbfounded. 'Woooaaaahhhh!!! She loooks absolutely gorgeous.'  
"Oh hey Naruto! I'm going out with Ino and the girls for some drinks but i'll be back before 12...Hopefully if i don't decide to stay over somewhere." Naruto didn't hear anything. He was lost. Hinata had just finished talking when the bell rang. That snapped Naruto out of his thoughts.   
"That's Ino."  
"Hey there! Oohhh look at you. You look gorgeous baby! You should dress up more love. You'll get so many boys. Am i right Naruto?"  
"INO?!?" Hinata blushed a bright scarlet.  
"Huh- oh yeah definitely."  
Ino drank a glass of water. Grabbed a candy bar from the table and started to walk out.   
"I'll see you later Naruto.. Oh Btw, the left over lasagna from yesterday is in the fridge, I didn't eat it. And make sure you lock the doors tight. Goodbye now."  
"Yeah, bye. Have fun."  
"Hurry Up Hinata!!! We need to get you laid tonight!!" Screamed Ino.  
As Hinata walked out of the apartment with a tomato red face she heard a little scream that sounded like 'WHAAAT!!?!?' from the inside. 

All the girls were in the club. Music was loud! It had been a very long time since Hinata had been to a club. Her shy self didn't go to a club but her friends were out and she was bored so why not. The girls took multiple photos. Tenten for once let her hair lose and not strapped in those buns on top of her head. The girls talked about relationships and boys and the only person single in their circle of friends was Hinata.  
"Hinata? How long has it been since you've dated." Sakura asked.  
"A very long time. The guys just run off. I don't know maybe Naruto scares them away." Winced Hinata  
"It's maybe because he likes you." Tenten said.  
"No he doesn't! I don't want to talk about it please."  
"Okay we won't. But come on!! You need to atleast try and have fun. Plus Naruto isn't here." Temari reasoned.  
"Yeah i will. Can we drink now please?"  
She drank and alot. She wanted to forget about him for once and let loose. The music started playing louder and her favourite song was on.  
"This is my favourite song! I need to dance!!!"  
"You go girl!"  
I Want You To Know That It's Our Time  
You and me bleed the same light  
I want you to know that i'm all yours  
You and me run the same course.

And she let loose. She was dancing like this would be the last time she would be dancing and singing along to the music. She looked a marveled beauty. Moving her hips and feet to the rhythm of the music. 

As the music was coming to it's peak. A guy with white hair and bright eyes came in front of her and started dancing with her. She didn't even know but the guy was lost in her. Anyone would be lost in her by now. She was sweaty but glistening. Breathless but breathtaking. The guy started placing his hands on her body starting from her hands. He twirled her and she didn't seem to mind. She was drunk and lost in music. Her body wasn't hers anymore. Her body moved on it's own. They guy placed his hands on her shoulders, moving down her arms and back up. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. She never stopped moving to the beat. His hands travelled to her back. She wanted to move, she wanted to get away from the creep but her body wasn't responding. The song was ending. She slowed her movements. The effect of the music slowly wearing off. She tried moving back but he had her trapped. His hands were moving down on her back, down, way down. Just then a hand pulled her away from the mans grip and into the back of another. Blonde hair, that's what she saw from the back. "Stay away from her."  
"What the fuck dude? I was clearly making a move. Get your own chick."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Naruto?" It barely came out as a whisper.   
"We're going home." He turned around and looked dead in her eyes. He was.. Angry? Why? He took a hold of her wrist and took her out of the club and into his car. The ride was silent. She texted Ino that she's gone home and something came up. She was sober now. He opened the front door of their aprtment and let himself in. She came in after him and went to her room. She sat for 15 minutes trying to contemplate on what just happened. Why was he there at the club? Why did he pull her out of a death grip? Why did he care? What did it matter? It made no sense whatsoever and she wanted answers. She was furious. She was clearly having fun and he ruined it. What is his problem?  
She heard the tv being turned on. What the fuck? He didn't even bother explaining? That's it. She opened her door, stormed out, turned the tv off by pulling out the cord and stood in font of Naruto cross armed.   
"What the fuck was that?"  
Naruto was wide-eyed. She looked extremely furious. And she had never cursed like that before. He then narrowed his eyes.  
"What do you mean?"  
"What do you mean? What do you mean? Really Naruto. Did you just forget about the whole 'Stay away from her, pulling me out of the club and bringing me home' scenario?"  
"Hinata we can talk later-"  
"What do you mean later? I want answers Naruto?"  
"Answers to what?"  
"Answers as to why you have been trying to ruin my life. Everytime i go out to date or try to have fun. You pull me away from that. You've scared so many of my dates away. Not even Neji has done that. And you are so selfish!. You wouldn't accept me as your girlfriend then, why don't you let me move on now?"  
Naruto got up now.  
"Tell me Hinata, do you want to move on? Look at me in eyes right now and tell me that you've moved on."  
She looked into his eyes but said nothing.  
"You're only forcing yourself to date because you don't want to accept that the feelings you had for me still persist. You've burried them deep inside you but i know they're there."  
Tears started streaming down her face "So what if they're there. You don't feel the same. And yes as hard as i try i can't move on."  
"Who says i don't feel the same?" His voice was softer now.  
"The year spent away from you made me realize how much i want you, how much i need you. And when this apartment became vacant i knew i had to get you back. I wanted you back in my life so bad." He placed his hand on her cheek. Wiping her tears with his thumbs.  
"Everytime i tried to get close to you. You only moved away and it pained so bad. But i never stopped trying. I wanted to release those bottled up feelings that you had inside of you. And your dates? Well they were pigs. I searched on them and they were only heart breakers i couldn't let that happen to you. You're to precious to me Hinata. Now look into my eyes and if you say that you don't love me, if you say you don't want me. I'll leave but i will love you nonetheless."  
Her eyes widened.  
"What? D-Did you just s-say you..l-love me?"  
"I love you Hinata Hyuga. I truly do."  
She must be dreaming. She must be. But that thought was gone when she felt his lips on hers. She closed her eyes. And if it is a dream, God don't wake me up.   
He pulled her closer to him. His hands were on her waist and he was was moving her as close as possible. He broke the kiss and placed his forehead on hers, both breathing heavily.   
"Do you love me Hinata?"  
"Yes.. I do and I love you alot!"  
He kissed her again, but this time there was no hesitation. He didn't hold back.


End file.
